La eternidad a tu lado
by Woozii
Summary: No importaba que no tuviera un regalo material, para Oikawa el mejor obsequio era estar con Tobio-chan, observando las estrellas.


**Disclaimer:** HQ! Pertence a Furudate-sensei.

 **NA:** Soy tan badass que celebro con dos viñetas a El gran rey. Me faltaba el Oikage. Siempre hay excusa para un buen (o mal) Oikage. Esto también era una excusa burda para hacer un lime pero claramente no me salió. De antemano; una galaxia de agradecimientos por leer. Esto seguramente tiene muchas faltas de ortografía, maldición.

* * *

— **La eternidad a tu lado—**

 _Feliz cumpleaños, Oikawa Tooru._

* * *

Cuando sujeta su mano lo hace con cuidado de no desconcentrarlo de su ensoñación y divagación. Puede ver su perfil bonito y los hoyuelos que se forman en sus mejillas por la sonrisa que no puede aguantarse. De la misma manera observa en silencio, sin perder ni un solo detalle, la manera en que sus ojos están fijos en el manto oscuro que los cubre y se encuentra repleto de aquellas pequeñas luciérnagas nocturnas. Su pupila parece temblar en su lugar y en sus irises las muchas luces parecen reflejarse. Se ve hermoso, demasiado atractivo y de pronto la realidad de estar simplemente tirado ahí junto a él en esa noche le parece demasiada absurda. Intenta pensar en cómo han llegado a esa situación pero desiste de buscar tanta lógica porque lo único que logra es volverse un enredo. Su _sempai_ se ve tan encantado con aquella vista que no ha dejado de mirarlo durante diez minutos. Él, en cambio, se aburrió a la mitad y prefirió observar a su novio. Le gustaba la vista de él además de tenerlo tan cerca y poder observar cada detalle en su piel, incluso algunas cicatrices casi imperceptibles en su rostro. Junto con todo eso se ve perfecta. Sus pestañas abanican cada vez que parpadea y aprieta su mano, sus dedos, por inercia. Kageyama no puede evitar removerse en su lugar mientras aprieta los labios sin perderse ni un solo detalle de él. Le dan ganas de estirar su brazo libre para quitarle los mechones de la cara y besarle la frente varias veces. Le entran unas ganas de sentir la calidez de su piel contra sus labios sensibles.

Se encuentran tirados en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Iwaizumi-san (quien se las prestó por la ocasión), para impedir la dureza y el dolor de espalda que se les generaría luego pusieron un intento de futón además de muchas mantas y unas cuantas almohadas. Oikawa-san fue quien se encargó de manejar a ese lugar. Kageyama no estaba muy seguro de en dónde estaban pero sabía que era una parte del bosque, por las montañas. Habían recorrido varios kilómetros mientras se alejaban de la civilización mientras escuchaban _jazz_ en la radio. El camino había sido con muchos baches y Kageyama se golpeó varias veces la cabeza contra el techo mientras que Tooru se ría a su lado. Cuando llegaron al prado pusieron las cosas en la parte de atrás y se acostaron de espaldas. Oikawa hizo que Kageyama apoyara la cabeza en su hombro y después se perdió en las constelaciones sobre ellos. El mar de estrellas que podía observar. Sin duda era hermoso pero para Tobio eso no contaba porque tenía una estrella a su lado.

Se removió en su lugar y observó el cuello de su sempai. Estando apoyado en la zona podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón y la manera en que su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración. Apretó más su mano mientras pensaba que esa era una ocasión especial. Oikawa-san había vuelto de la universidad para pasar su cumpleaños en Miyagi y eso era una suerte porque él mismo no habría podido viajar a verlo (aunque le doliera). Con diecisiete años Kageyama tenía más responsabilidades que antaño.

—Gracias, Tobio-chan —susurra de pronto Oikawa y no sabe qué está agradeciendo, así que lo mira con curiosidad mientras frunce las cejas en una expresión de incertidumbre. Se levanta un poco en su lugar para verlo y se da cuenta que él también lo está observando, con una expresión de amor que le deja sin tener una mínima idea de cómo debería responder. Tooru pasa un brazo por sus hombros y lo aprieta contra sí mientras planta un beso en su sien. No puede evitar enrojecer por culpa del íntimo movimiento y se remueve en su lugar. No tiene ganas de aplastarlo bajo su peso. A su alrededor el entorno está casi callado, excepto por algunas cigarras. Como si supiera la duda de sus palabras Tooru continua—: Por compartir este momento conmigo. Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños —lo dice en serio, sin bromear y tampoco alguna clase de sarcasmo, como sería lo usual. Lo dice apreciando el momento con todo lo que tiene mientras lo graba a fuego en su memoria, deseando no olvidarlo nunca.

—Es un burdo regalo de cumpleaños, Oikawa-san —Kageyama también habla en serio y lo demuestra con su expresión impasible mientras pone los ojos en blanco, al mismo tiempo que bufa. La verdad es que le hubiera gustado regalarle algo mejor, como él hizo para su propio cumpleaños pero no pudo comprarle nada a falta de dinero. Durante el año escolar no podía trabajar, las prácticas de vóley ocupaban la mayoría de su tiempo, no iba a pedirle dinero a su abuela (a pesar de que ella parecía encantada con su sempai. Decía que era un chico muy atractivo y cada vez que iba a su casa se encargaba de apretarle las mejillas además de darle un montón de comida), tampoco podía hacer algo a mano porque todo lo que hacía le salía horrible. De ese modo se encontró avergonzado por el hecho de que no tenía nada, pero Oikawa-san simplemente se río de él y le dijo que lo material era innecesario, que si quería regalarle algo fuera su compañía porque quería estar a solas con él. Tobio, todavía sintiéndose culpable, simplemente asintió y ahí estaban—. El próximo año definitivamente buscaré algo mejor-

—Shh, cállate, Tobio-chan. No arruines el momento. Te estoy dedicando mis palabras de afecto —se mofó el mayor mientras acariciaba su costado y casi le hacía cosquillas. Oikawa miró el cielo y señaló a lo alto—. Las dos cosas que más me gustan están combinadas; este paisaje y tú. Así que cállate y, ¿sabes qué? No digas nada. Tu expresión en este momento es oro. Ojala tuviera una cámara para guardarla —se río de él pero la verdad es que a través de esa risa intentaba esconder su propia timidez. Parecía que no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara cuando dedicaba esas palabras tan cursis la vergüenza después lo golpeaba.

Kageyama miró sus manos entrelazadas y se dio cuenta que la longitud de sus dedos era casi la misma.

Entonces, armándose de un valor que había estado trabajando desde hace algunas semanas cuando la idea se le ocurrió, se enderezó en su lugar mientras soltaba la mano de su acompañante. Antes de que Tooru pudiera preguntar o quejarse al respecto él ya se estaba sentando sobre sus piernas, con cada una de las suyas a sus costados. Oikawa se quedó en silencio ante ese acto de iniciativa porque en cada ocasión o momento íntimo normalmente él era quien comenzaba todo. A Tobio-chan, aunque le siguiera los besos con pasión, le daba vergüenza todo eso y siempre se sonrojaba mientras miraba hacia el lado. Tragó saliva mientras observaba la visión de su novio con las mejillas rojas, los labios hechos una línea pero los ojos con un brillo de determinación. Sólo pudo sonreír cuando acercó su rostro y tuvo la consideración de ignorar el temblor de sus manos mientras le sujetaba el rostro. Tobio-chan tenía las palmas frías.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando el menor lo besó. Al principio era un roce muy inseguro pero después presionó más y Oikawa lo sujetó por la cintura para que no se cayera hacia el lado. Pudo sentir cómo éste posicionaba casi todo su peso sobre su regazo y se preguntó si Tobio-chan sabía qué lograría con algo así. Pensó que quizás no estaba seguro, no lo había pensado o también estaba la opción de que sí lo supiera y justamente estuviera buscando eso. El roce entre sus cuerpos generaba escalofríos y un electrizante placer que lo recorría. Se dejó hacer, por primera vez, cuando Kageyama entreabrió sus labios de manera lenta como si no estuviera muy seguro respecto a ello y entonces tocaba su lengua con la suya. Su corazón iba demasiado rápido mientras todo eso ocurría. Con los ojos entreabiertos podía darse cuenta de que Tobio los mantenía muy cerrados mientras parecía estar muy concentrado en su tarea.

Se emborrachó con su saliva y con la sensación de tenerlo encima de él. Se deleitó con los jadeos y gemidos muy bajitos que escapaban de entre sus labios. Sin poder evitarlo metió la mano bajo su ropa e hizo círculos con los pulgares en la piel que podía alcanzar. Estaba tibia al tacto y él muy frío, así que Tobio se removió por el contraste. Se separaron durante un segundo y pudo darse cuenta que ante su mirada la determinación de su novio parecía flaquear. Frunció las cejas e intentó arrimarse más a él pero sin poder evitarlo, sólo para molestar y porque se veía adorable, le mordió la punta de la nariz con los dientes.

Kageyama creó un ruido como un quejido animal mientras por inercia se echaba hacia atrás. De pronto su expresión evolucionó de la sorpresa al enojo. Oikawa se mordió los labios para no echarse a reír ahí mismo. El menor terminó por restregarse la nariz con el dorso de la mano, todavía con el ceño fruncido y mientras lo incineraba con la mirada. Oikawa seguía sujetándolo por la cintura y ahora lo apretaba más fuerte para que no se fuera a escapar, porque pensando en el temperamento del niño era muy capaz de hacerlo. Lo malo es que si eso pasaba se quedaría a la mitad.

—¡Oikawa-san! —se quejó Kageyama mientras arrugaba la nariz. A cualquier otra persona su cara le daría miedo, para él simplemente era como ver un perrito enfadado. Con esa expresión le daban ganas de morderlo todavía más—Ya estás arruinando el momento.

—Lo siento, Tobio-chan, no pude evitarlo. Es que te ves adorable.

—Ugh, cállate —farfulló mientras bajaba la mirada y todo porque ahora estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

Lo apretó contra sí mientras soplaba en su oreja, haciendo que se removiera en su lugar. Le mordió el lóbulo haciendo que se quejara más fuerte al tiempo que un ligero gemido escapaba de sus labios. En voz muy baja murmuró:

—Realmente adorable.

Kageyama lo mandó a callar de nuevo.

—Aunque es raro, Tobio-chan. Tú nunca tomas la iniciativa.

—Era… eh… —el moreno no pudo evitar mirar hacia todos lados mientras se encogía en su lugar, deseando que la tierra lo tragara ahí mismo o Iwaizumi-san saliera de alguna parte para que golpeara en la cabeza a su sempai. Habría seguido observando hacia el lado si no fuera porque el mayor tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos fríos y le hacía observarlo fijamente. Sus narices se rozaban y de pronto no tuvo más opción que hablar—: Era tu regalo de cumpleaños —murmuró muy bajito mientras se perdía en las irises café del mayor. Pudo notar la manera en que sus pupilas se dilataban y su forma de observarlo cambiaba. Frunció las cejas en una expresión de concentración y volvió a removerse sobre él, aunque lo único que creó fue generar fricción entre ambos cuerpos. El calor aumentaba.

—Ah, pero que travieso eres, Tobio-chan. Pensar que te gustaría hacer este tipo de cosas al aire libre —se burló su sempai con _esa voz_. Ese tono de voz más bajo y ronco, cargado de lujuria. Era el tipo de voz que utilizaba cuando le murmuraba secretos al oído al tiempo que lo tocaba como nadie lo había hecho o lo penetraba con a veces dulzura y otras veces rudeza. Siempre podía estar variando. Aquella voz era lo único que necesitaba para, a regañadientes, removerse en su lugar mientras sentía la temperatura corporal aumentar y la sangre acumularse en un solo punto. Sus labios tocaron nuevamente su oreja mientras besaba ese punto con tanta suavidad para derretirlo—: ¿Acaso quieres que todos te vean?

—S-Somos los únicos acá —respondió con toda la seguridad que pudo conseguir, pero la verdad es que flaqueó mucho ante su sempai. La inseguridad se quedó en su cuerpo mientras procesaba sus palabras. Lo peor era darse cuenta la manera en que su excitación aumentaba por esas estúpidas palabras—. Deja de hacer eso —farfulló mientras se alejaba como podía del agarre.

—Pero, Tobio-chan, creí que _este_ era mi regalo —Oikawa hizo un puchero en respuesta y le besó de manera repetidas las mejillas coloradas.

En respuesta Kageyama dio un gruñido y volvió a juntar sus labios en un beso apasionado que se volvía caótico. Le sujetó el rostro al tiempo que Oikawa acariciaba su piel bajo la tela de ropa y los constantes movimientos del menor sobre su pelvis no hacía nada más que excitarlo, al tiempo que lo único que lograba emitir eran gemidos roncos que podían ser confundidos con quejas por aquella placentera tortura. Los pantalones comenzaban a sentirse demasiado apretados y la ropa era un estorbo. No pudo evitar separase para marcar su cuello cuando nuevamente se movió sobre él, y soltaba sus jadeos tan cerca de su oreja que le dieron ganas de morderlo hasta dejarlo morado.

—Haces unos sonidos adorables —musitó contra su cuello mientras bajaba la mano hasta tocar su trasero. Kageyama se tensó pero luego le mordió, en respuesta, el hombro y eso logró hacer que soltara una risa—. Sinceramente este es mi mejor cumpleaños. Hacerlo acá afuera con Tobio-chan, bajo las estrellas. Muy romántico.

—Oikawa-san —Kageyama sujetó su rostro entre sus manos con la mirada muy seria y las mejillas rojas. Restregaba su pelvis contra la suya en movimientos metódicos que creaban la presión necesaria para hacerlo retorcerse de placer—. Deja de hablar, por favor —y volvió a besarlo.

Oikawa, sin duda, tuvo el mejor cumpleaños.


End file.
